Big Changes
by kbretjmrlover13
Summary: Where the hell is Charlie? I sit there pacing in the front yard; he said he would be home for dinner. I groan when he pulls in, I throw my hands in a 'What the hell' look. Charlie steps out "come down and chill just for a second" he goes to the back of the cruiser and opens the door for a little girl who looks a lot like me when I was around her age.


Where the hell is Charlie? I sit there pacing in the front yard; he said he would be home for dinner. I groan when he pulls in, I throw my hands in a 'What the hell' look. Charlie steps out "come down and chill just for a second" he goes to the back of the cruiser and opens the door for a little girl who looks a lot like me when I was around her age. "Dad" I say raising an eye brow, she smiles at me and I smile back. "This Is Renesmee Cullen" he say's smiling and resting a hand on her shoulder "Renesmee this is my daughter Bella" She waves "Hello" I say waving back. Okay I'm seriously confused now.

We go in and sit down at the table, Renesmee and Dad sit opposite sides of me "so Dad why is he here?" I say leaning over to him "This is not permanent, her mom and dad left her when she was 3 and she goes and lives with an officer every year and I volunteered this year her brother will come by on weekends. He would take of her but he's in college and can't give her the time she needs". I turn to look at her she's glaring at me, I tilt my head to the side and look at her "fine" say turning back to Charlie. "So, how old are you Renesmee?" I ask her "I'll be 7 in December" she says sweetly. Her voice was soft and not high-pitched like most young girls are. "how old are you she asks" she asks and sips her water, "I'll be 19 this summer" I say to her "Oh, my brother's only a year older than you".

After a very awkward dinner

Renesmee got her things to her room and settled in for the night when I went down stairs to face Charlie. "Hey Bells" He say smiling "oh don't Hey bells me" he looks up at me "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't want her to go to foster parents and it's not like we didn't have the room or time" You've got to be kidding me! "We share one bathroom and the spare bed room is the size of a small walk in closet! It's not fair for a kid to have to stay in a house like this" I yell "So share a room you have that trundle under your bed" oh no, no! "NO you share room with her you brought her here!" he looks at me apologetic "I'm sorry Bells I just wanted to help out for once and I guess I've screwed up things like I did with your mother"

Renée my mother left when I was 9 to move to Arizona where she met Phil her new husband. He and Charlie had a fight about me and forks and how this wasn't fair for me living here, now look I'm the one saying it for Renesmee in the same situation. I believe my mom didn't want me when I was born.

"Dad, you know it wasn't you fault with mom. If makes you feel better I'll share a room and be nice to the kid! But she needs a nick name because Renesmee is a mouth full!" I say slowly making sure he gets what I'm saying. "Okay thank you and go ask her if she has any nick names" "No I'm going to jakes, you deal with her" I say and leave the house

"I don't know what he was thinking! He's always been a little careless but not this bad." I explain to Jake "Maybe he's lonely, you have the rest of this year and summer than you're off to college. You're all he's got" He sits up "I'm tired of talking about this can we go get ice cream?" Jake asks and fans himself indicating he's hot and wants ice cream. We ride our bikes down the road to Sandy's Ice Cream. Jake order a waffle cone with 3 large scoops of strawberry and I got a sugar cone with 2 scoops of chocolate. "Do you think she would like ice cream?" I ask "Who doesn't? Get the 3 flavor kind so if she doesn't like one she has a different flavor" I nod and buy a ben and jerry's ice cream to go and ride home.

I head inside and lay my sun glasses on the table and head up to Renesmee's room. I gently knock "Come in" The small soft voice says. "Hey, I didn't know if you liked Ice cream" I say holding up the little tub. Her face lights up as if I just have her Barbie dream house "I also wanted to know if you want to share my room because this one it's pretty small and has no windows." She smiles again "Thanks, I thought I was going to die of Closter phobia in here!" she giggles and I can't help but laugh with her. "Well here's your ice cream I didn't know what flavor you like so I got three different ones" she takes it her hand "Thank you, um could…. Never mind" she says and plops down on her bed. "What?" she shakes her head "Go ahead say what you need to" I say once again "my brother's coming for the weekend and I don't know where he's going to sleep" she sighs heavily. I think we can manage to make something work don't stress maybe I can take you to the beach tomorrow if you feel like it? Well I'll be in my room if you need anything and if you want to share my room, come on in"

I clear out some doors and a space in the closet, for when she comes in. I'm not sure whether I'm going to like this.


End file.
